celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Count On You
Lyrics Jake: Hmmmm Max: Yeah Tammi: Oooh, whoa No, oooh Rory: Oooooh Tammi: Now I'm about to give him my heart, But remember this one thing I've never been in love before, So you gotta go easy on me. Jake: I heard, love is dangerous, And once you fall you never get enough, But the thought of you leavin', Ain't so easy for me. Coco, Madison and Portia: Don't hurt me (Rory: Yeah), Desert me, don't give up on me. Jake: What would I want to do that for Coco, Madison and Portia: Don't use me, Take advantage of me. Tammi: Make me sorry, I ever counted on you. Coco, Madison and Portia (Tammi): One, two, three, four to the five (baby, I'm counting on you) One, two, three, four to the five (baby, I'm counting on you) One, two, three, four to the five (baby, I'm counting on you) One, two, three, four to the five (baby, I'm counting on you) Max: Understand I've been here before, Thought I found someone I finally could adore. Kevin: But you failed my test, Gotta know her better, (with Tammi: So I wasn't the only one) Tammi and Rory: But I'm willin' to put my trust in you, Baby you can put your trust in me. Kevin and Tammi: Just at the count of three, You can count on me, And you're never gonna see. Jake: No numbers in my pocket (Tammi: No), Anything I'm doin girl I'll drop it (Tammi: Drop it), You. Rory and Tammi: 'Coz you're the one I'm givin' my heart to, But I gotta be the only one. Coco, Madison and Portia: Don't hurt me, desert me, don't give up on me Jake and Tammi: What would I want to do that for Coco, Madison and Portia: Don't use me, take advantage of me Tammi: Make me sorry, I ever counted on you. Coco, Madison and Portia (Tammi): One, two, three, four to the five (baby, I'm counting on you) One, two, three, four to the five (baby, I'm counting on you) One, two, three, four to the five (baby, I'm counting on you) One, two, three, four to the five (baby, I'm counting on you) Tammi with Bill's Kids: I really hope you understand that if you wanna take my hand, Rory: That you should put yourself in my heart, I promise to be careful from the start Tammi (with Rory): I trust in you with (lovin' me) Kevin with Jake: Very very carefuly, Tammi: Never been so vulnerable Rory (and Tammi): Baby I'll (make you comfortable) Coco, Madison and Portia: One, two, three, four to the five (Tammi: yeah) (Kevin: baby, I'm counting on you) One, two, three, four to the five (Tammi: why would I wanna do that?) (Rory: Ooooh) One, two, three, four to the five (Max: baby, I'm counting on you) (Tammi: yeah, yeah, yeah) One, two, three, four to the five (Tammi: You) Three, four, five Tammi: Now I'm about to give him my heart, So remember this one thing, I've never been in love before, Yeah, you gotta go Tammi, Jake, Rory and Bill's Kids: Easy on me (Tammi: Yeah) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs